


Hold Me Closer, Because Your Arms Are the Only Things Holding Me Together

by xovercastx



Category: Fall Out Boy, Peterick - Fandom
Genre: First Fic!, M/M, Over 7000 words I dont even know, and patrick is a lil angel, gabe and pete are basically fuckboys to the max, im sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xovercastx/pseuds/xovercastx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright. Truth or Dare.”<br/>“Dare.”<br/>Gabe sat back on his hands. “Ok I got a great one!”<br/>“Yeah, what is it?”<br/>“You have to date Patrick Stump for a whole week. Then dump him on prom night.”<br/>Pete looked at his friend with stone cold eyes. “That’s fucking awful bro. I can’t do that.”<br/>“I will literally give you $100 dollars if you do it.”<br/>“Ok fine. How do I ask the kid out?”<br/>The boy laughed hard. “He’s such a loser! Trust me, a popular jock kid like you asks him out, he’ll melt.<br/>“Thanks?” Pete sighed heavily. “I’ll ask him tomorrow ok? Truth or Dare.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Closer, Because Your Arms Are the Only Things Holding Me Together

**Author's Note:**

> Ello everyone! So this is my first real fic and I apologize in advance if it isn't good. Comments would be highly appreciated :P Enjoy

“Truth or Dare?”  
“Truth!”  
“Who do you like?”

Fuck.  
Who did Patrick Stump like? Certainly wasn’t any of the fake, plastic, Kardashian wannabe’s at school. No it wasn’t a girl at all.  
A boy with jet black hair and soft brown eyes. A few tattoos lining his arms. Even though he fit the “emo” stereotype, he was a really good soccer player. Star of the team.  
And Patrick was in love with him.  
“Keep a secret?” The boy asked.  
“Yeah sure, ‘who’m I ‘gonna tell? You and Andy are my only friends anyway.”  
Patrick blushed hard. So hard he could feel his face burning up.  
“Pete.” He whispered.  
“What?”  
“You heard me, twat.”  
Joe dramatically fell backwards. “Pete fucking Wentz?”  
“Dude yes! Yes ok?”  
“Bro, you should go for it. He’s openly bi so…” Andy informed. He was on the soccer team too.  
“I’m not.” Patrick whined.  
“It’s fine. You can date him and everyone will figure out themselves.” Joe suggested.  
“Yeah but, I can’t just make him date me. He’ll probably say no. What does it matter?”  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
“Alright. Truth or Dare.”  
“Dare.”  
Gabe sat back on his hands. “Ok I got a great one!”  
“Yeah, what is it?”  
“You have to date Patrick Stump for a whole week. Then dump him on prom night.”  
Pete looked at his friend with stone cold eyes. “That’s fucking awful bro. I can’t do that.”  
“I will literally give you $100 dollars if you do it.”  
“Ok fine. How do I ask the kid out?”  
The boy laughed hard. “He’s such a loser! Trust me, a popular jock kid like you asks him out, he’ll melt.  
“Thanks?” Pete sighed heavily. “I’ll ask him tomorrow ok? Truth or Dare.”  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Monday May 16th  
\--------------- “You’re gonna do it, right Pete?”  
“I’m doing it dude, get off my sack.”  
Pete walks across the lunchroom and slams his tray in front of the one and only Patrick Stump, sitting between Joe Trohman and Andy Hurley.  
“Hey Patrick. How are you?”  
Patrick shot glances of death at Joe and Andy, who were smiling like idiots out of Pete’s vision.  
“Good.. What about you?”  
“I’m fantastic now! Hey can I ask you something?”  
Patrick was visibly shaken. He swayed back and forth in his seat.  
“O-Of course!”  
“Do you ‘wanna go out with me?” Pete got straight to the point. He honestly never asked anyone out.  
“Ok!” The boy answered way too eagerly.  
“Great uh, meet me at the main doors after school and I’ll walk you to my house.”  
Pete grabbed his tray and walked back to Gabe.  
“I did it. I asked him.”  
“AH dude no way!” He laughs uncontrollably.  
“I’m kinda scared I don’t want to hurt him. He’s so sweet.”  
“Dude it’s senior year, in a month you’ll never have to see him again.”  
“And what if we go to the same college?”  
“Unlikely.”  
Pete put his head down on the table. “I regret everything I just did. He’s gonna be so hurt! He’ll never have confidence to date someone again.”  
Gabe lifts his head off the table. “Get a grip. He’ll be fine.”  
“I hope so.”  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
“You nasty fuckers what the hell was that?”  
“Whoa, calm down Patch.”  
“You fricken asked him to ask me out didn’t you?”  
Andy steps in, “We solemnly swear that Pete Wentz just made up his own mind and asked you out.”  
“You know,” Joe interrupted. “Prom is Friday. I’m sure he’ll take you.”  
Patrick’s face lit up at that. “Yeah, maybe.”  
After School  
“Hey Trick!” Pete called out, earning weird glances from his ‘popular’ friends.  
“Hi.”  
“My house is this way, lets go.”  
“Alright.”  
To say Patrick was nervous wasn’t enough. He was a mess, melting away in this boy’s hands. That could be a good thing or a very very bad thing.  
“So, what do you like? What’s your thing.” Pete asked.  
“I uh, like music. Mainly 80’s stuff. And I play some instruments.”  
“Hey, I love old stuff too. And I play bass. My mom had me taking piano lessons but I just wasn’t into it. What do you play?”  
Patrick kicked the dirt as he walked. “I play drums, guitar, bass, piano, a little trumpet, and my mom says I can sing but I don’t know about that.”  
“Wow dude. That’s a lot of shit right there. You could be like a one man band! Like Panic at the Disco. Do you listen to them?”  
“I do actually. Pretty good.”  
“I happen to know Brendon Urie. Family friend.”  
“That’s really cool. You should introduce him to me.” Patrick giggled.  
“Haha, maybe.”  
They walk into his house around three thirty.  
“MOM! I’M HOME!”  
“Pete don’t yell I’m right here. Who’s your new friend?”  
“This is… My boyfriend.. Patrick.”  
Patrick could’ve died right there. He wasn’t really out yet, but I guess he is now.  
Pete led Patrick upstairs and into his room. He had a really cool room, with metal band posters littered across the wall. A bass in the back of his room, with a stand and a notebook next to it.  
The bass was really unique. It was black and red, with a small red bat in the corner.  
“Brendon actually made that custom for me.” Pete said, walking up to the guitar.  
He picked it up and plucked it quickly, and out of tunely. But it was a cool sound  
“So what do you ‘wanna do?” Pete asked.  
“Do you wanna go to the movies?”  
“Sure. We can see something really creepy. Let’s watch the scariest horror movie we could find!”  
Patrick gave in. “Alright you pick the movie.”  
They agreed on a rerun of “The Exorcist.” Patrick had seen it before, but Pete hadn’t and he was thrilled to say the least.  
“My dad said this is the scariest movie of all time. So creepy. You excited?”  
“Of course.”  
They find their seat in the theater and actually get kind of close. Pete is hanging on to Patrick’s arm.  
“Oh my god oh my god ohmygod.”  
“Pete, the movie hasn’t even started yet.”  
They manage to get through the film without Patrick losing his arm. As they walk out, Pete grabs his hand. Patrick reluctantly gives him the hand and they walk together out of the theater.  
“Do you like Chipotle?” Pete asks.  
“Yeah, more than I should.”  
Pete leads him into the restaurant, right outside of the theater. They order their food and sit down together.  
The older boy gazes into the other’s eyes. He dreaded the end of the week. Looking at the boy in front of him, so happy. Eyes of stars. Like rivers.  
Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
Pete shakes the thought out of his mind. He picks up his fork and begins attacking his chicken bowl.  
He looks back up at the other boy. Patrick has sour cream literally surrounding his mouth. Pete loses control of his body, and his heart takes over.  
He swipes the cream off the other’s face. He wipes it off on the napkin and apologizes.  
“Don’t worry about it.” He smiled.  
Pete’s mom picks them up, and she takes Patrick back to his house.  
“Bye, Trick! See you tomorrow.”  
“Bye Pete.”  
As soon as Patrick enters his house, Pete breaks down in tears.  
“I can’t do this to him.”  
Pete’s mom is immediately concerned.  
“You can’t do what, dear.”  
“This.”  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Group chat between Andy, Joe, and Patrick  
Mom: Hey bruh how was ur date.  
Toe: Yeah, tell us everything!  
Patch: It was gr9 like literally he’s so sweet. Not like the other jock kids, he has passion and shit.  
Toe: So did ya netflix and chill.  
Patch: ExcuuUuuse me?  
Mom: Did ya? You know?  
Patch: LOOOL no  
Toe: Rip in peace.  
Mom: rest in peace in peace  
Toe: Fck off  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
“Gabe I can’t do this. I can’t hurt him like th-OVER THERE YOU SLAG”  
“Dude what am I even shooting at what is this?”  
“But anyway, I can’t bring myself to do it. I don’t know if I even want to.”  
“You can’t dump him? Listen, you date him your reputation is gone. You might as well join band.”  
“Literally screw you. Let’s just keep playing.”  
Pete adjusts his headset and leans back. He babbles on with Gabe but he can’t seem to get that boy off his mind.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Tuesday May 17th  
\--------------- “Alright class, don’t forget prom tickets on sale in the main lobby, today tomorrow thursday and before lunch on friday. Hundred bucks. Tickets won’t be sold at the door. Ok go.”  
Mr. Cobain’s homeroom flooded out into the hallway. Patrick was heading to science. He grabbed his books from the locker and headed off.  
“Tricky!” A familiar voice called out.  
“Hey, Pete.”  
“Ready for science?”  
“Uh, yeah. Pretty ready.”  
Pete had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.  
“I like your shirt, babe.”  
Patrick was taken aback. ‘Babe.’ They’ve only been together for a day, but it feels so natural. He was so giddy at his new nickname.  
They get through their classes and head to lunch. Nothing interesting ever goes on in their classes…  
Mr. Cobain just goes in the back of the room and cries about his ex boyfriend Krist, Mr Way talks about how his brother could “Slay a ho” with a bass. And Mr Dun just drums obnoxiously all the time. With anything he can find. On top of any surface. It’s not good.  
When the lunch bell rings, everyone sprints into the hallway knocking everyone over, pushing people, tripping kids.  
“Trick, hop on my back. I got this.”  
Patrick smiles triumphantly as his boyfriend gives him a piggyback ride all the way to the lunchroom, and sets him down at him and his friend’s table.  
“Mind if I sit with you guys?”  
“Not at all” Andy muffled with food in his mouth.  
“Damn bro, this one’s eating like grass and shit.”  
Joe almost spits his water. “He’s a vegan.”  
“I’m sorry, you don’t mind if I eat meat over here do you?” Pete asked sincerely.  
“No it’s totally fine.”  
Pete pulls out the other half of his burrito from Chipotle, and glances at Patrick who also has the other half of his out.  
“Aww, you two went to Chipotle! That’s adorable.” Joe squealed, earning a kick from Patrick.  
“Yeah haha.” Pete laughed.  
“Hey Pete? Do we have practice today?” Andy asked him.  
“Well, we do. But I can’t go. ‘Gonna hang out with Patrick today.” He exclaimed. “Hey Patrick, wanna go to the park?”  
“Sure. I’ll meet you outside again.”  
“Alright.”  
“Pete, you’re the main player! You can’t miss this.”  
“Yeah but I want to.”  
“Whatever dude.”  
Patrick smiled at Pete. He fell so fucking hard.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
“Hey Pete, I know a shortcut to the park. Do you ‘wanna see?”  
“Of course!”  
Patrick in a moment of confidence, he grabs Pete’s hand and drags him along.  
They walk along a long corridor of trees, leaves scattered across the streets. Flowers grow in between fences, it’s a scenic route. Maybe not even a shorter way.  
The park comes into vision and Pete runs ahead. When Patrick catches up, Pete swings effortlessly on a swingset. Patrick takes the one next to him.  
“That was such a beautiful route. I didn’t even know that existed.” Pete says swinging.  
Patrick pushes off. “Most people don’t.”  
“Most people don’t know you exist either. But once you know, it’s so beautiful.”  
Pete reaches out for Patrick’s hand as he swings. Pete lets go of him and jumps off the swing. He runs over to a small grouping of flowers. He grabs a bunch and walks back up to Patrick.  
“Hold still.” He says. With a face of determination, he lines the flowers in Patrick’s hair.  
“Perfect.” He smiles.  
“Thanks Pete.”  
They lay down in the grass. Their hands touching and their bodies together. Nothing else mattered. No bet, no money, no popularity. Nothing could get better than this.  
The boys drift off to sleep, in a field of flowers. And when Pete wakes, he shakes Patrick to get his attention.  
“Look at the sunset. Isn’t it amazing?”  
“Untapped perfection.”  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
“Patrick? Patrick!”  
The boy snaps out of his daze. “Uh, yeah mom?”  
“For the ninetieth time, can you pass the rolls?”  
“Of course, here.”  
“Are you ok?” Patrick’s mother asks concernedly.  
“I’m great, thanks for asking.”  
“Don’t get snippy.” She demands.  
“No really, I’m great.”  
“Ok.”  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Text between Patrick and Pete  
Memeslasher: Patrick, whatcha doin tomorrow?  
Tricky: I’m having band practice with Joe and Andy. We do it every Wednesday. Except it’s never productive becau  
Tricky: PETE  
Memeslasher: Yeah?  
Tricky: Do you want to be the bassist in our band?  
Memeslasher: Really! I can be your bassist! I’d love too! If you want I can bring my notebook. I wrote some lyrics in it. You should pick through them.  
Tricky: Sounds like a plan. Tomorrow have your mom pick you up and ask if she can drop off your stuff.  
Memeslasher: ok. Night night.  
Tricky: Goodnight.  
Memeslasher: I love you.  
Tricky: I love you too.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Wednesday May 18th  
\------------------ “Pete.” Gabe called from behind him during math class.  
“What.”  
“Why weren’t you on xbox live last night? I had to play without you.”  
“You poor victim. I didn’t feel like it.”  
“After school do you wanna come over and play mass effect?”  
“Can’t. Hanging out with Patrick and his friends. He asked if I wanted to be the bassist in their band and I said sure.”  
“I knew once you were hanging out with them you’d be in band. Well a band.”  
“Mr Saporta, Mr Wentz, care to tell the class your thoughts on the algorithm?”  
“Not really.” Gabe spat.  
“I-I don’t even know the alligatorithm.”  
Mr Way sighed. “Peter, it isn’t anything to do with alligators. But at least you're honest. Gabe, step outside please.”  
Pete went back to his work, thinking about how excited he was to be in the band with Patrick.  
Lunch time rolls around again and Pete sits with Patrick, Joe, and Andy.  
“Hey Pete.” Andy said.  
“Hi”  
Patrick had nothing in front of him. Not a sandwich, a drink, even a bag.  
“Trick, you have a lunch?”  
“Oh, I forgot to pack one.”  
Pete immediately hands Patrick his sandwich. “Here take this.”  
“It’s ok you can kee-”  
“No no, it’s yours.”  
Patrick thanks Pete and eats eagerly. Poor boy didn’t look like he had eaten in days.  
“So Patrick, I was thinking tomorrow. Do you want to look at tuxes? Because I don’t even have one yet. Andy and Joe, you guys can come too if you want.”  
Patrick looks back up at him. “Tuxes for…?”  
“Prom silly! Don’t you wanna go together?”  
The younger boy’s eyes sparkled like every star in the galaxy. “Oh yeah! I want to go to prom. Except I didn’t even get a ticket.”  
“Well, I hope this isn’t awkward but I still have my ex’s ticket. Ashlee? Major beotch. She threw it at me and I held on to it. You can use that one.”  
“That’s so nice of you! I guess we’re going to prom!”  
Joe and Andy looked at each other and smiled.  
“He’s so happy. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen Patrick smile like that.” Joe whispered.  
“Yeah, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen Pete laugh before.” Andy added.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
“So Pete, I have your bass here. Which house are we going to?”  
“114 Maple Avenue. It’s this guy Joe Trohman’s house. I think I’ve been there before.”  
“Alright. What time am I picking you up?”  
“I’ll call you.”  
Pete’s mother dropped him off at Joe’s house, and he walked up to the door. A bass guitar in one hand and a red spiral notebook in the other.  
Joe answered the door right after Pete knocked.  
“ANDY. EVERYONE’S HERE LET'S START.”  
Pete shyly walked in and followed Joe down to the basement. Patrick was sitting on a speaker tuning his guitar. Andy was setting up his bass drum, and Joe was setting up the mic and plugging in amps.  
“Pete, use this amp. It’s bass boosted or some shit.” Joe offered.  
He opens up his case and pulls out the red and black beauty.  
“Hey Pete, did you bring the notebook you were talking about?”  
“Yeah it’s right here. Look through it a bit.”  
Patrick flipped through the pages until he found something that caught his eye. He whispered something to Andy and Joe and grabbed a sheet of paper.  
“Here’s the bass tabs for our newest instrumentals. I’ll try to sing this one with it.”  
He had chosen “Saturday.” Something Pete had written the night before. He was surprised because he didn’t feel like that one was so great. But obviously someone liked it.  
“Alright guys, do the thing we did last time and Pete, keep up.” Andy begins spitting demands.  
“I’m good to go, and I’m going fast.  
It could be worse, I could be taking  
you there with me.”  
A few hours pass of them hanging out and perfecting “Saturday.”  
“Y’know Pete, that was pretty good. You should write some more in between today and next week.”  
“Yeah, I’ll try.” He smiled.  
After the practice, Pete texted his mom to come pick him up. When the boys heard a knock on the door, Pete hugged Patrick and waved the rest a goodbye.  
He grabbed his bass off the table, but not his notebook. He had forgotten to pick it up.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Patrick’s mother came at the same time as Pete’s. Infact they had been talking outside for a while. The boy knew what was coming, he just knew. He put his guitar in the case and saw Pete’s notebook lying aside. He considered taking it outside but instead he put it in his case.  
With a quick goodbye to Joe and Andy, Patrick left. His mother greeted him outside with the fakest smile in the world.  
“Goodbye, Mrs Wentz!” She called out. Her fingers clenched around the collar of Patrick’s hoodie.  
“We’re having a serious discussion in the car.”  
Patrick carefully placed his case in the trunk and reluctantly hopped in the backseat.  
As soon as his mother closed the car door, she began to let out on him.  
“Why in the hell are you dating a boy?” She questioned.  
“Ugh mom, get fucking over it.”  
His mother reached into the back seat and slapped him upside the head.  
“Let’s just forget about this.”  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Pete is lying in bed when he hears a quiet clicking noise. The familiar sound of a pebble hitting a window.  
“Can I come in? I told my mom I was sleeping over at Joe’s house.”  
“Of course.”  
Patrick swings his legs through the window. And falls into Pete’s arm. He lays him down on the bed.  
“I brought a sleeping bag and stuff.”  
“Fuck that, here climb in the bed.”  
Patrick throws his backpack down on the floor and nervously lays down above the covers.  
“Bro, get under the covers it’s fine.”  
Patrick climbs under the blanket and rolls off next to Pete. For the first time in a long time, Pete was nervous. Clammy hands, red cheeks. He wraps an arm around the smaller boy and they fall asleep listening to the sound of each other’s heartbeat.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Thursday May 19th  
\---------------- Patrick wakes up and attempts to roll into the other’s body, but it wasn’t there? He opened his eyes and looked around the room and found Pete. He was sitting by his computer with headphones on.  
Looking out the window, Patrick could tell something was wrong. By the time he left for school, it was still dark out.  
“Pete what time is it?”  
“Oh hey good morning! It’s about noon. Wanna ditch?”  
“Pete what the fuck! My perfect attendance!”  
“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t know.”  
Patrick rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and walked over to Pete. He had been talking to his friend Gabe all morning, who must have ditched school as well.  
“Gabe I’ll play with you later. Bye”  
He pressed a few buttons on the computer and faced his boyfriend.  
“What do you want to eat for breakfast?”  
“Pete, it’s noon.”  
Pete scratched his chin for a second and ran downstairs.  
“I have an idea! I eat this all the time. It’s a perfect combo of breakfast and lunch. You could call it a leakfast hmm?”  
“I think brunch works better but ok. What is it?”  
“You’ll see.”  
He grabbed a coffee mug from the cupboard and cracked an egg in it. He whisked it around for a minute then put a paper towel over the mug. Pete opened the microwave and put it in for one minute.  
“Patrick, fifty-nine seconds and it’s raw. One minute and one second it’s charred black. Trust me on this.”  
Patrick smiled but that faltered when Pete grabbed a plate and poured a glob of buffalo wing sauce on it. Pete looked back at the other’s confused expression.  
“I swear, you’ll love it.”  
When the egg was finished he put it on the plate and cut it up.  
“Just try it.”  
Patrick reluctantly picked up a piece of egg on his fork and dipped it in the sauce. What met his lips was pure excellence. It was one of the greatest things he’s ever eaten.  
“I did not expect that to be so good. How did you find out about this?” Patrick said in between bites.  
“A dare.”  
A dare. Some good things can come out of dares. Eggs with buffalo wing sauce, a third degree burn on Pete’s ass, meeting the boy he fell in love with, having a claw mark on his arm for three weeks. All good stuff.  
The boys sit down at the table. Pete grabs Patrick’s hand and holds it over the table. He could literally feel the heat coming off Patrick’s cheeks.  
“So what do you want to do today?” Pete asked.  
Patrick swallowed his last bite of egg. “Do you want to look for suits?”  
“We have to do that after four when my dad comes home. He’ll give me a check for five hundred dollars like last year. My suits are only like a hundred and I guess your’s will be too, then I get like three hundred bucks. It’s great.”  
“That’s sneaky.” Patrick mumbled innocently.  
“Yeah, I’m good at that.”  
They share a quick smile and Pete gets up from his seat.  
“I’m going to take a shower really quick, hope you don’t mind.”  
“I don’t.”  
He got up and headed into the bathroom. Patrick cleaned his plate in the sink and put it back in the cupboard. He walked into Pete’s room and took everything in.  
The Nirvana posters, the Iron Maiden Vinyl stack, the bass, the acoustic guitar.  
Patrick went over to his backpack and pulled out Pete’s notebook. He tossed it on to the bed, and the book flipped open to a page. A page that didn’t have lyrics, just small scribbles everywhere. Incoherent writings.  
I love him.  
It hurts.  
Can’t do it.  
Sorry.  
I love him.  
Xxxxxxxx  
My heart breaks,  
He’s so perfect.  
What did I do to deserve  
The sweetest?  
Xxxxxxxxx  
I need him,  
Does he need me?  
Why would he?  
You don’t matter to him  
Anyway.  
Xxxxxxxxx  
Save him,  
He doesn’t care.  
You’re a burden  
To everyone.  
Especially to him.  
Xxxxxxxxx  
Nobody wants to hear  
You sing about tragedy.  
Patrick quickly closes the book and puts it on the nightstand. He grazes his hand over the strings of the guitar. He can nearly feel the tear stains on the neck.  
The shower turns off and Patrick skids backward nervously. He arranges the book and straightens the guitar.  
Pete in all his glory walks in with a towel loosely wrapped around his waist.  
“I’m gonna get changed really quick close your eyes.”  
Patrick covers his eyes with a hand, but can’t resist the temptation to peek through.  
“Fucking wow.” He says to himself.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
“Peter? I’m home come downstairs.”  
“Patrick come meet my dad!”  
The boys walk down the stairwell and Mr. Wentz greets them.  
“Hi, I’m Patrick.” He reaches out to shake the man’s hand.  
“Oh Patrick! I’ve heard a lot about you. Are you excited to go to prom?”  
“Yeah, it’s ‘gonna be fun.”  
“Got a suit yet?” He asks.  
“No, sir.”  
“Ah, Peter this check is for seven hundred. You and your date can grab tuxes. And consider this an early birthday present.”  
“Thank you.” Pete and Patrick chorus.  
“Well, do you want to go now?” Pete asks.  
“Sure.”  
“Dad? Can I borrow the black car?”  
“Yeah yeah whatever take it.”  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Pete notices Patrick getting extremely nervous.  
“Everything ok?”  
“Uh, my mom wants to know where I am- Oh ok she’s calling what do I do?”  
“Can I see your phone?”  
Pete swipes to answer the phone.  
“Pete don’t do something stupid!”  
“Hi! Mrs. Stump how are you?” Pete asks with a smile.  
“Where’s Patrick?”  
“He’s with me.”  
His mother sighs on the other end. “Tell him to come home.”  
“Can Patrick sleepover tonight? Tomorrow after school he can come with me so we can get ready for prom.”  
“No he’s coming home right now.”  
Pete pouts. “But we’re going to get tuxes! My dad is paying for us to rent them. So we’re going to do that first.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I think you heard me. But I’ll say it again. Patrick is with me, we are renting tuxes for prom, when we’re done I will bring him home.”  
“You will bring home now!” She demands.  
“Nope, bye!”  
Pete ends the call without another word. Patrick is taken aback.  
“I wish you didn’t do that. She’s gonna be mad. When she’s this mad you never know…”  
“If your mother does anything, just come to my house again. Pack bags, you can stay for a while.”  
“Thanks. I’ll try to get there.”  
Pete pulls into the rental place and hops out of the car, running over to Patrick’s door and opening it for him.  
They spend an hour or two picking tuxes, occasionally playing runway and showing theirs off. They both settle on plain black tuxes and walk out.  
“I’m sorry but I have to take you home. Do you want me to hold onto your suit? Incase your mom tries something.”  
“Yeah that’s probably best.”  
“Come over tomorrow after school and we can get ready, ok? Screw your mom. Do what you want. We’re not young forever.”  
“I’ll probably see you tonight.”  
“That’s fine.”  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
“There he is. What the fuck Patrick? Why is your sugar daddy taking your calls now?”  
“Ugh, mom he isn’t my sugar daddy.”  
“Oh really!” She starts. “Then why is he buying you tuxes and prom tickets? Hmm?”  
“He didn’t even buy me the ticket, it was his exes, she gave back to him. His father payed for the suit. He isn’t a sugar daddy. The only thing Pete bought me was a burrito.”  
Patrick’s mom sits down at the table.  
“I forbid you from going to prom. And seeing that boy! I didn’t raise you for 18 years to be gay. Now upstairs.”  
“You can’t stop jackshit. I’m going to see him. I’m going to be with him for a few days.”  
“Well Patrick! You’re 18! I can kick your ass out. Which I’m doing. You can stay tonight but…I don’t want you here anymore. I’m sorry.”  
“Patricia, please don’t kick our son out of the house. He’s not hurting anyone.” Patrick’s father steps in.  
“Don’t tell me how to run this household. He’s gone. Bye Patrick.”  
“Seriously? I just walked in the door and I’m getting kicked out.” Patrick says with no expression. It’s not like he even wanted to live here anymore. “Alright fine. Mom, fuck you. Dad, love you. I’ll come see you sometime.”  
“Love you Patch, stay safe. I’m sorry.”  
“Fuck are you apologizing for?” His mother says as she leaves the room.  
Patrick runs to his room and begins tossing stuff into his bags. Laptop, clothes, chargers, the works. Nothing else matters anymore. Just him and Pete.  
Pete. They hadn’t been dating a week and Patrick was practically moving in. But this wasn’t like anything Patrick ever felt. He was just so in love, it felt like they were together for all eternity. Soulmates. It was true love, he could tell.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
“Patrick! I’ve been awaiting your arrival all night. So tell me what’s going on and why you have.. 1 2 3 4 5! 5 bags.”  
“My mom fucking kicked me out. She’s like ‘You’re 18 I can kick you out. Blah blah blah.”  
Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick and helped him through the window.  
“You poor thing. You don’t deserve this. Was it because of me?”  
“No, it’s because I’m gay. But that isn’t your fault.”  
“Oh no,” Pete thinks. “I told you you were a burden to everyone! Look, you got this kid in so much shit.”  
“Put your bags here. Did you eat yet? My mom is making lemon chicken, it’s good shit. She wouldn’t mind setting a place for you.”  
“Thanks but can I just chill up here for a bit and calm down?”  
“Of course. I’ll bring a plate upstairs after dinner. Love you.”  
“Love you too. Thank you. For everything.”  
“I’m honored to have you here.”  
Pete walked down the stairs and into the dining room.  
“Mom?”  
“Yes doll?”  
“Can Patrick stay here for a while? His parents kicked him out of the house.”  
Mrs. Wentz turns around shocked. “Why did they do that?”  
“It’s because he’s gay. It’s my fault.”  
She hugs her son tightly. “Oh, it’s not your fault. Some people are just too close minded. Of course he can stay here. Is he here now? Does he want dinner?”  
“Well actually he wants to relax for a while. Can I bring our plates upstairs?”  
“Sure just make sure to bring it down later.”  
Pete piled two plates with lemon chicken and pasta. He also grabbed a soda from the fridge for them to share, hoping Patrick didn’t mind.  
He carefully stumbled up the stairs and into his room, where Patrick had already made himself at home. The boy wore matching Batman pants and a top. He was laying down on the bed with his delicate eyes shut tightly. Cold tears stained his cheeks.  
Pete put the plates down on his dresser, causing the other to jump up.  
“You look… Absolutely adorable.” He practically whispered.  
“Uh, thanks.”  
Patrick scooted over to make room for Pete. He instantly began to well with tears and he threw his head into the other’s shoulder.  
“After all these years… All it took was me being me to ruin everything.”  
“Hey, screw her. Gay or straight you’re fucking perfect. Don’t forget that.” Pete assures him.  
Patrick said nothing, he lied with his head resting on Pete’s shoulder for what felt like years.  
“Pete, I know we only met a few days ago, but I think… I think I’m in love with you. No, I know I’m in love with you.”  
The boy smiled. “You believe in love at first sight?”  
Patrick sniffled. “Yeah.”  
“I do too, now. I love you Tricky.”  
“Love you too.”  
And they slept through the night, swayed by the up and down of each other’s breaths. Heart beats flutter and slow. All is right in the world.  
Friday May 20th. Day of the prom.  
\----------------------------- Pete’s alarm began to scream at around 6:15. He rolled out of bed, leaving his other half still tucked in. He quickly got dressed, not even worrying about Patrick seeing him. He decided to pull out an outfit for the other and set it on his chair.  
Pete gathered last night’s plates (which never even got touched) and put them in the sink downstairs. He continued on with his morning routine, straightening his hair, applying eyeliner, brushing his teeth. The usual.  
Patrick’s feet scuffled down the stairs. He was already dressed in the outfit Pete picked for him.  
“Ah, I knew you would like that.” He smiled.  
He asked if Patrick wanted something to eat, but he declined. Instead he made a lunch out of the Wentz’s leftovers.  
Around 7am the bus blew it’s horn outside and the boys walked out hand in hand. Patrick was nervous about the other kid’s seeing them, but Pete was confident. Ready to fight anyone who said anything.  
“Pete! Can I talk to you real quick?” Gabe sounded from the back of the bus.  
“Yeah sure thing. Patrick find us an empty two seater.”  
Pete walked up to Gabe and sat down, knowing exactly what he was going to say.  
“So… You’re still ‘gonna dump him tonight. Right?”  
He didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t even know what he was going to do. Weighing out his options, was popularity really more important than his Tricky? Maybe it was. Maybe nothing was important.  
“Uh, I don’t know…”  
Gabe sighed heavily. “Look, hundred dollars just for dumping that dweeb. That’s all it takes. Easiest hundred you’ve ever made right?”  
“Gabe, no it isn’t. Nothing about this is easy. I mean in my heart I know what is right but…”  
“Sometimes the right thing isn’t the more beneficial thing. Hundred dollars can buy you any slut on the street!”  
“Shut the fuck up. Patrick can’t be replace with some hooker. You know that.”  
“Patrick was supposed to be some hookup that you left. Why are you so attached to him?” Pete tried to interrupt but was shushed. “Seriously! You could have anyone in this damn school. Even a fricken teacher, and you choose Patrick Stump. Leader of the losers. Good call bro.”  
“I’ve had enough. I’ll tell you my decision tonight ok? Give me some space.”  
“Fine.”  
Pete practically ran up to Patrick and sat next to him, occasionally running a hand through his soft blond hair.  
They got through the first half of their day. Well Patrick did. Pete on the other hand was a mess. He couldn’t stop thinking about what to do. He couldn’t concentrate or anything. It was awful.  
Pete slunked to the lunchroom, not even waiting for Patrick in the hall. He couldn’t stand to be with Patrick. Not that he didn’t want to, he was head over heels in love with him. But he felt guilty thinking about leaving him. And every second together felt more and more like they were falling apart.  
He doesn’t sit with Gabe or Patrick at lunch. He opts to go into the art room to write in his journal, which mysteriously appeared on his night table the other day. Could’ve sworn he left it at Joe’s.  
May 20th,~  
Somebody help me. I’m so lost.  
I know I shouldn’t be. Decisions  
Like this should be easy, right?  
Well not when you’re a conceited  
Piece of shit like me.  
On one hand, why stay with Trick?  
He could do so much better than me.  
It’s my fault his mother abandoned him.  
It’s my fault he’s being played like this.  
He wasn’t some stupid hookup. This  
Was love. Maybe I’m just toying with him.  
He should spend time with someone  
Who will treat him right.  
On the other hand, popularity certainly  
Wasn’t more important than him.  
He was my life. My everything.  
But if I have thoughts like this, I’m  
Not good enough. He should find  
Someone better than me. Certainly  
Wouldn’t be too hard.  
Anyways, Pete out. Another day  
Another wish for my own perish.~  
The bell rings as he shuts his book, and he heads out into the abyss of high schoolers trying to get to class. He passes Patrick in the hall, who shoots him a ‘Why weren’t you with me?’ look. Pete looks down at his shoes and heads into class.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Patrick’s mind was racing. Maybe Pete was with someone else at lunch? Maybe he moved on. Figures, everyone leaves him in the end.  
No, he shakes the thought out of his head. It’s stupid to think about.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
“Pete! ‘Wanna go to your place and get ready? You still have my suit right?”  
“Of course babe, I even ironed it!”  
“Aren’t you a handyman.”  
Pete reaches out a sweaty palm toward Patrick, who grabs it tightly. Maybe a little too tight.  
They arrive at the house and head up to Pete’s room to start getting ready. The place is about an hour away and it starts at five, so time is limited. They both look amazing all dressed up, Pete has his hair slicked back. Patrick wears a fedora to cover his messy hair in a stylish way.  
Patrick is straightening his tie in the mirror, when Pete comes up behind him.  
“You tied it wrong.” He laughs. He wraps his arm around Patrick and fixes the tie. Then pulls him close for a kiss.  
“Patrick. You look so stunning.”  
“So do you.”  
“Ready to go downstairs?”  
“Mhmm.”  
Pete kneels on the ground and gestures for Patrick to climb on his back.  
“Aren’t you worried about the suit?”  
“Fuck the suit. You’re a prince. Hop on.”  
Patrick smiles bright and climbs on his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his neck. Snuffling his face into the other’s shoulder. Pete runs down the stairs bobbing Patrick up with each step. His mother waits downstairs to take pictures.  
“Alright boys, keep that pose!” She snapped several pictures and cried for a minute about how her baby is growing up and over how handsome they both look.  
The car ride is a long one, but the boys babbling in the backseat makes every second worth while.  
“Who do you think prom king is going to be?” Patrick asked.  
“Probably Gabe, or Frank. Certainly not me.”  
“You’re a king to me.”  
Pete’s mom pulls up to the venue and let’s the two out. But not before snapping several more photos.  
“Finally! You’re here!” Gabe calls out. Pete rolls his eyes and excuses himself, leaving Patrick at the door.  
“What?”  
“You know what.”  
“Listen I can’t play this game. I’ve gotta walk my date in.” Pete exclaims.  
“Pete what the fuck! Oh the good sweet boy couldn’t bring himself to do it. Boo hoo!”  
“Shut up.”  
“No really. He’s a dare! A fucking dare! That’s how easy you are. You fell in love with a dare. Good for you pussy. Not even a hundred bucks. You stupid fuck.”  
“Gabe please, I know it was a dare bu-”  
“What was a dare?” Patrick asks from behind him. “Oh I know! You dated me on a dare? For a hundred dollars? I see. I fucking see.”  
“Trick! I can explain!”  
“No, you can’t. You brought me all the way to prom for a dare? You’re a fucking.. A fucking cock? You know that? You cock.”  
“Patrick please! Just let me explain-”  
“No. You don’t need to. Don’t talk to me ever again. Fucking dare…”  
“Wait come back! Gabe you son of a bitch!” Pete said grabbing on to Gabe’s collar. “Look what you’ve done! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!”  
Gabe tried to free himself from Pete’s grip but couldn’t fight the other. Pete dragged him up the wall, slowly scraping his back on the hard brick. His mind was on fire, there was nothing to do, so he did anything.  
Pete hurdled a fist right into Gabe’s mouth, causing red blood to drip from his lips. He closed his eyes and threw another punch aimed at his nose.  
“Screw you! Screw fucking you! You bastard!” Pete cried out. He knew this was drastic, but couldn’t stop connecting his fist with the boy’s face.  
“You agreed.. Didn’t you? This isn’t my fault. It’s yours! YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF!” Gabe muttered between gasps. His face was absolutely destroyed with cuts and blood. He could barely breathe, as Pete began slowing down. “Why don’t you go fix your fucking screw up and stop punching me. Because hitting people isn’t going to make Patrick come back.”  
Pete let go of Gabe, letting him drop to the ground. He picked himself back up best he could.  
“Go. Fucking go. Fix it.”  
Out of absolute shock and terror, Pete ran off leaving the mess that was Gabe Saporta out in the open.  
His chest hurt, eyes stung. He searched all over the venue, in the bathrooms, out front, out back, everywhere. Then he heard the sound. The sweetest sound. Patrick.  
He lie with his back against the dumpster outside. His face was beat red and his hands were soaking with his own tears.  
“Patrick?”  
“Go away Pete. You’ve messed things up enough.”  
“Babe-”  
“Don’t you babe me you son of a bitch.”  
“Can I explain this? Please?”  
Patrick stared down at his shoes. “You have one minute.”  
Pete took a deep breath. “Patrick, yes. I was dared to go out with you by Gabe, then dump you on prom night for a hundred bucks. I’m scum, I know. And I don’t expect you to forgive me. But when I laid eyes on you I knew. I knew you were perfection. Untapped perfection. You were the sun on a rainy day. The yellow flower in a field of white. The moon against the stars. Words cannot describe. I fell in love for the first time. And it was magical, absolutely magical. The way you laugh, the way you smile, the way you cry, the way you breathe. Everything about you is amazing. And I don’t deserve you I know.” Pete fought back tears. “You could do so much better than me. I’m the reason why your life is shattered. I’m the reason why everyone’s life is shattered. I’m toxic. I love you so much, but I don’t deserve to. I don’t. So I understand if you want to leave me. I’d leave me too.”  
The smaller boy looked up and his ocean eyes met chocolate mocha. “I… I don’t want to leave. I don’t want to leave you, it hurts too much. I’m just shocked that someone can actually care about me. I can’t comprehend it very well.”  
“Patrick, there’s only one thing that can even come close to explaining how I feel.”  
“What’s that?”  
Pete clears his voice.  
“Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can’t help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin. If I can’t help falling in love with you.”  
Pete wipes a tear off Patrick’s cheek and pulls him in. The other doesn’t fight it.  
“Like a river flows, surely to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things you know, are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can’t help, falling in love with you.”  
They lay together, leaning up on a dumpster for a whole hour. Repeating “I love you’s” and “I’ll never stop’s.”  
“Pete! You’re never going to believe this! Your prom king!” Joe blurts out. “Come on, go up on stage and get the crown!”  
He looks into the venue and back at the boy cradled in his arms.  
“I already have my whole universe right here. I don’t need a crown.”


End file.
